Ganondorf: Final Battle
by Joguy90
Summary: One of my first. Link must destroy Ganondorf in a final battle


"These toys are to much for you. I command you to return them to me!" 

The Evil King's voice , filled with rage , echoed through the castle's walls. 

"I'll never give them to you! Terrible King of Evil! You've destroyed one world too many!" shouted Link, "If I have to die here today I will! I'm the Hero of Time, if it's my destiny, I can't change that." 

"Arghaa! Foolish boy! I underestemated you before but this time I won't be so careless! If you refuse to give them to me, you will die!" shouted Ganondorf. He pointed his hand at Link and blew him backwards into the wall with a ball of dark magic. 

Link stood up and pulled out the Master Sword. 

"Ah, it seems you are still alive. But for how long?!" said Ganon coldly. 

Suddenly a group of Stalfos jumped from the wall behind Link. He quickly jumped to the ground and tripped one. Another came from behind him and lifted his sword. Link jumped onto his feet again and spun his sword, knocking the Stalfos' head off. Link kneeled down and charged his sword. The Stalfos surrounded him. Link spun, cutting them all in half. 

"Ah,hahaha.." Ganon laughed as he sat back on his chair next to the organ. 

Suddenly a Wolfos jumped down from the ceiling. Link lifted his sword into the air as the Wolfos came crashing down apon it. 

Ganon began to laugh. 

Link sprinted towards him and heaved his sword. 

Ganondorf lifted his hand and flung the sword back at Link. 

Link grabbed the sword and stared at Ganon. 

"Well, I suppose I'd better just deal with you. The sooner I kill you and Zelda, the sooner I have the complete Triforce." 

"You are too overconfident," said Link. 

"I'm confident in my powers because they have proven to be very useful." 

Ganon pulled a long, serated sword from a pack on his back and twirled it around his body. 

Link gripped the Master Sword tightly. Ganondorf jumped off his seat and rolled towards Link. Link backflipped and spun the Master Sword. Ganon charged and swung at Link. "This battle should be short," said Ganon with an evil grin. 

Link kicked Ganon in the chest and swung his sword. The two blades met. Link pulled his sword away and stabbed it into Ganon's foot. 

"Arghaa!" 

Ganon slashed Link in the thigh and laughed as he fell to the ground. 

Link jumped into the air and flipped over Ganondorf. Ganon quickly turned around and slamed his sword into Link's. Ganon spun his sword and kicked Link into the wall. Link quickly recovered and charged at Ganon. 

"You can't beat me!" shouted Ganondorf. 

He kicked Link through a window and onto a balcony. 

Link pulled himself up and leaned on the railing. 

Ganon burst through the wall and swung at Link who ducked. 

Link suddenly noticed that Ganon had sliced the back of his cap. 

Ganon swung again , his sword's swip cutting across the entire balcony. 

Link dove under Ganon's feet and drove the Master Sword into his back. 

"Hahaha! Know you will see that you can't destroy me," shouted Ganondorf as he pulled the sword from his back and heaved it into the balcony below. 

Link jumped into the air as Ganondorf swung at his feet. 

Ganon began to tear up the railing and throw it at Link. 

Link jumped into another window and looked for a stairs to the lower level. 

Ganon jumped into the window and stomped up to Link. He grabbed Link's collar and tossed him into the opposite corner. 

Link suddenly noticed a black colored door. 

He sprinted for the door as Ganon slashed at his again. He began to charge Link. 

Link pulled out his Light Arrows and fired one into Ganon. 

Link opened the door and found it was a staircase. 

He ran down the stairs and out a window onto the lower balcony with his sword. 

He grabbed the sword and started to run back to the window. 

Suddenly Ganon jumped in front of him. 

"Suprise!" 

Ganon swung his sword upwards , cutting Link's face. 

Link stumbled back. Ganon charged towards him. 

"Ahhhah!" 

Link sidestepped Ganon. The Evil King grabbed Link just as he fell off the balcony. 

Link pulled out a Light Arrow and fired. 

Ganon screamed and began to glow with a bright light. 

Suddenly Zelda fell from her purple crystal inprisonment. She fired a ball of light at Link which surrounded him. 

Link fell to the ground. He lifted his head and looked around. The ball of light had protected him. Link looked into the air. 

Ganondorf slamed into the ground outside the castle. 

Zelda suddenlt transformed into a ball of light and flew off the castle and landed beside Link. 

"Six Sages, now!" 

A great flash of light came from the dark clouds above and flew straight into Ganondorf. 

"Arghaaahh!" 

"Link, now!" shouted Zelda. 

Link lifted his sword and brought it crashing down into the Dark King. 

Ganon screamed in pain. Light shot from all parts of him and surrounded Link and Zelda. 

"Curse you...Zelda! Curse you...Sages!! Curse you...Link!" Ganon suddenly lifted his arm...and dissapeared. 

The dark clouds suddenly faded away , the undead zombies in the market disolved. 

All evil in Hyrule was instantly destroyed. 

Zelda looked towards Link and they were suddenly standing in the clouds. 

"Link, you did it! Now all darkness is gone from Hyrule. Your work is done. The reward I give you for all your work is to live in a world of peace for the seven years that you missed while bringing peace back. Link, give me the Ocarina of Time. With it I can return you to your original time, so you can be where you are supposed to be, the way you are supposed to be." 

Link reached into his pack and pulled out the ocarina. He took one last look at it , then handed it to Zelda. 

She looked down sadly and placed her hand on top of Link's. 

She slowly lifted the ocarina up to her lips and began to play. Link suddenly began to glow with a blue light. The notes echoed out of the ocarina and Link knew he would never forget what had happened. Zelda pulled the ocarina from her lips and grabbed Link. She kissed him deeply as he began to dissapear. 

"Good-bye...Link." 

Link dissapeared from her arms and sank back into time. 


End file.
